I. Field
This disclosure relates to elasto-polymers or other concrete-like materials using algae-produced materials for plasticizers, accelerants and/or bonding agents.
II. Background
The term “geopolymer” refers to a class of synthetic aluminosilicate materials with potential use in a number of areas, but predominantly as a replacement for Portland cement. Compared to Portland cement, however, geopolymers are unduely expensive and have therefore been a failure commercially. Further, geopolymer chemistry is dependent on petrochemicals.